


to that of a sunrise

by orphan_account



Category: Shrek (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (this is where you applaud), Accidentally Falling In Love With A Villain, Eri makes an appearance in the beginning but that's about it, Gen, M/M, The Most Wonderful Event Of The Year, because we all know it happens, because who doesn't love curse ending weddings, lets all go ahead and thank one for one discord server for this valuable content, please give it up for Shrek!AFO and Fiona!Deku!, you think I mean the winter hols and I kinda do but I also kinda don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You were expecting a Prince. Prince Mirio perhaps," it is not a question but Izuku nods anyway. "Or a Princess, but they don't typically travel to hunt down their own Prince or Princess."





	to that of a sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> HC: Shrek!AFO words questions as if they are statements.

 

 

Tomura won't admit to it later if there's any chance of it, but he's running. He's running as fast as he can, fairy dust long since finished. Avoiding trees becomes problematic and he can hear his pursuers catching up, but he still runs for even just the slightest chance of freedom.

There is no way back. 

He finds himself understanding that he's about to get caught, they're literally right behind him, when he crashes into something and seals his fate.

Only the something he had crashed into moves and oh. How frightening.

His pursuers pale and Tomura thinks there must take quite a bit of bravery for the man in the lead to step up and unroll a piece of parchment to stutter out a declaration of arrest. Stupidity but bravery none the less.

It lasts maybe a minute before that man flees too, the utter silence bigger a threat than any words, it seems.

"Woah," he utters and doesn't feel ashamed at how freely he shows his emotions, better awe than fear. "You sure scared them. Did they know you?"

Admiration. That's what he's feeling right now. Ah, that makes sense. How could watching the Knights get so terrified into submission that they practically teleport to get away be anything but?

"...Thank you," Tomura says as quietly as possible after a moment of realizing that he probably ought to say at least that, only to look up and discover his savior walking away. There's a beat of silence and then he's following after him - not running, he doesn't really run unless his life depends on it, but walking rather quickly, yes - and calling out, "-hey! Are you listening? I said thank you!"

"It matters not to me, I did not do it for you. They were encroaching on my territory. And now so are you, this is where you turn around and go back," Tomura can't see his face or anything but he frowns anyway.

"Go back? So they can catch me? No, I'm not doing that. If this is all yours, you have a lot of space. Let me stay the night. I won't get in your way," he knows they'll catch him if he strays too far, the knights won't hesitate to follow them through this territory so long as this man doesn't catch them at it. It's safer to just follow along and wait for a chance to get away.

"No."

"Come on, do you want them to think they can get at what is yours? You scared them away earlier, they'll think we know each other. And what's your name, anyway?" if he's anything, it's persistent. The man must realize, as he pauses for a moment and then slows his steps to a manageable pace for Tomura.

"Fine. Just the night. You may call me Sensei."

Tomura grins wildly.

 

The sun sets like it does every day and Tomura finds unexpected company hidden in corners and behind walls, ducking out of sight whenever Sensei appears, but it all comes to an end when a little fairy introducing herself as Mina accidentally draws his attention and Sensei demands answers. 

Tomura hadn't realized that this is where they would send all those that did not fit in. Did Lord Enji not realize that there lives something - ah, his mistake, someone - dangerous here? 

Well, he's certainly about to learn, Tomura thinks as he follows Sensei away from the settlers in need of a home. 

"So Duloc. It's pretty big, ever been before? Might've seen it, at least?"

It's a fifty and fifty chance, he figures. Sensei seems very private and introverted, in a sense, so Tomura wonders if he simply prefers to stay in his own territory or if there's a specific reason for it. As, say, people being judgemental and teaching him that there's nothing worth leaving home for.

Adventure would fit the bill but it's no fun to go alone, there should always be a party. Someone to watch his back.

"Met the Lord? I hear he's... Very stubborn. Unlikely to follow suggestions."

"Returning the settlers to their homes or finding them one somewhere else will not be a suggestion." 

Tomura is grinning again. How interesting Sensei is, to be able to make threats without wording them as such. They sound just like any other statement and Tomura is almost absolutely certain that Lord Enji won't realize the threat hidden in the words he offers before it's too late. 

He thinks watching Sensei destroy Lord Enji would be rather fun.

 

"Tell me Sir Nighteye," the Lord of Duloc smiles, but it is not pretty nor is it kind and Sir Nighteye stands straight and hopes to find something useful. For and against the Lord.

It might be all he can do for the people now.

"How do I become King?"

A little mirror is broken as a threat when the Lord decides he is taking too long to answer and Sir Nighteye spares the shortest moment he dares to thank whatever forces out there that keep Lord Enji in the opinion that all will fear for themselves above others.

It spares the little girl shoved to the side any further pain.

"Marry the heir to a throne."

It works, there is clear interest in his suggestion and Sir Nighteye uses his ability to discern what possible heirs there are. One young man stands out to him, a brave and outspoken Prince in need of a little help. 

"An heir, yes yes- I will be King then. But who-"

"May I offer my suggestions?"

"You will, of course, give me the best suggestions there are."

"Yes. There are three options currently. Princess Momo, lives with step-relatives. Spends her time singing and cleaning, enjoys arts and crafts. Prince Koji. Currently lives with seven young mine-workers. Tends to flowers and cooks. Prefers to spend his time surrounded by animals. And then there is Prince Izuku, locked up in a tower guarded by the fiercest dragon and awaiting his true love coming to save him, enjoys reading." Sir Nighteye knows already who the Lord will choose. He had offered the other two suggestions on purpose, after all. This Lord is not the type to accept the first two. 

Prince Izuku is the choice that will unmake Lord Enji and Sir Nighteye will light the path as much as needed. 

 

"You have placed," the curling of lips into a sneer shows just what Sensei thinks of this, "your little creatures in my territory. It is unforgivable and you will have them removed."

Lord Enji scoffs, straightening to glare down at them. It's clearly about to become a pissing match so Tomura turns his gaze to the people that had claimed them as Champions, all their opponents defeated on the ground.

He'll admit it, it had been fun to beat the Knights up. Both as payback for his own treatment and for fun.

"-if you complete the task I set you to, you will have your territory back. None shall wander upon it without your permission," has his eyes narrowed upon a smirking Lord Enji and he realizes he must have missed something vital. Or the man simply changes moods like a shimmering rainbow. Which is not words he thinks he ought to be using when attempting to find a comparison to the Lord of Duloc. 

"Task? I am not your servant."

"No, you are the Champion of Duloc and with a title as such, none would dare trespass upon you and yours," and what? Tomura is pretty sure Sensei can scare people away just fine on his own. How'd the Lord come to think he needs he- well, there are the creatures that got dumped. 

"You will find the trespassers new accommodations and it will be done by the time I return from your task."

"All I ask is that you find me Prince Izuku and bring him here," Lord Enji sets his demand, a challenge within the words as if he thinks he can't and he'll soon be rid of them both. And that even if he does, the Lord still wins. 

Tomura wishes he's wrong but Sensei nods once, accepting the deal as if the Lord using the word ask had been genuine.

 

"So we're looking for the Prince," Tomura remarks, hands stuffed in pockets as he wanders after the man. "Know where to look or are we going to just walk in circles until we happen to stumble upon a tower with a dragon and a prince?"

"I know where to go," Sensei strides confidently like they're already there and he's going in to get the Prince and then they're leaving.

"And the dragon?"

"I'll take care of it when we get there."

"So. When will we get there?"

Sensei gives him a look and Tomura goes quiet for a bit.

It lasts up until an hour because Tomura didn't get an answer, "-no, really. If you know where to go, where are we going and how long will it take us?"

"If you intend to constantly talk, never, but otherwise two days or so," and that's an estimate Tomura can accept, though he hadn't known there'd be dragons this close by. Can't dragons fly fast anywhere? 

"Should we keep an eye out for the dragon?" 

"No."

"No? You sound really sure about that," it'd take it what, minutes to get to them? "What do you mean?"

"It won't leave the Prince and the Prince can't leave the tower," Sensei reminds him with what Tomura likes to think is probably patience. It sounds a lot more like a lack of caring, though. 

Still, they'd had fun beating up people. They'll have fun slaying a dragon or whatever. And then Tomura will get to go back with Sensei when they've dropped the Prince off.

 

Well, he certainly hadn't found what they were looking for but he's absolutely been found by what they weren't looking for. Which is bad. Tomura had been joking when he'd thought about slaying a dragon, he'd thought or whatever for a reason.

They really shouldn't have split up. Curse his curiosity and all it has brought upon him.

"Ah, don't eat me?" Tomura holds his hands up, eyeing the dragon. He's never met a dragon before, probably, so he's not sure what exactly this one is doing. Is it inspecting him for which parts would be tastier? Is it trying to determine how to spice him up to become tasty? Do dragons even eat those like him or do they have a more refined palate?

"You'll probably get sick and then ruin that nice skin of yours?"

The dragon pauses, tilting its head to stare at him for a minute and Tomura decides to take his chances of survival and book it out of there.

He gets as far as to the door when something wraps around his leg and drags him back, dangling him in front of the dragon. Upside down, which turns Tomura a little dizzy.

A clanging sound has them both looking up to find something big falling down and when Tomura finds himself dropped, he's looking right at Sensei pointing him in what Tomura hopes is the direction to the outside.

It's not.

 

Izuku has read every book, worn every clothing, counted every stone, watched every shape a cloud can take and counted raindrops and blooming flowers by the time something new happens.

By new he does not mean Dabi hunting people and taking care to not let them anywhere near him, that's annoying and old.

Izuku knows Dabi means well and is aware that this is how it's supposed to be. He also knows he will mourn the day Dabi is slain just as much as he will celebrate it. But none of this makes it any less frustrating when a Knight comes so very close to freeing him from his prison and then falls short of mere meters.

No, the part that is new is the breaking of a wall - old, of course, or it'd never have broken, Izuku has been tempted to tear it down himself but it wouldn't help him get free of Dabi so he's never bothered - and the large back in front of him.

Someone came through, someone has found him.

Ah, Dabi must be dead, he thinks and promises he will cry for him when his curse has been lifted and he has left this place.

Izuku quickly drops on his bed, excitement raising at the thought of the curse ending, and closes his eyes to wait for that true love's kiss he has been promised his whole life.

Footsteps near and Izuku is shaken out of his pretend sleep, hearing a command to wake up, and his eyes pop upon to stare at the Knight - a man judging by the voice - that doesn't seem to realize just how romantic and freeing this moment is supposed to be.

Absolutely baffled as to what sort of Knight has come to save him, he lets him drag him up and off the bed with no protest, only a confused, "-don't you know you're supposed to kiss the Prince or Princess to show that it's True Love?"

The Knight appears to not hear him, or simply doesn't care but Izuku hopes for the former rather than the latter. Though a hearing impaired Knight may have some trouble getting them safely out of here. Still, Izuku can live with that.

He can't live with someone who doesn't care. Not when they realize why he'd want it so much.

Then Dabi crashes through the remains of the wall the Knight had broken and Izuku squeaks out a, "you didn't slay the dragon!?" while the Knight grabs his arm and drags him out of there, clearly determined to just outrun Dabi.

To be fair, Izuku figures it's a viable strategy since Dabi'll be infinitely more careful when Izuku is with them. It's not one anyone's tried before.

 

"You were expecting a Prince. Prince Mirio perhaps," it is not a question but Izuku nods anyway. "Or a Princess, but they don't typically travel to hunt down their own Prince or Princess."

"I was hired by a Lord, will that do."

"Why didn't the Lord come then? It's supposed to be the rescuer that wins me, not the rescuers hired arms," Izuku isn't quite yet ready to give up the plans he's been living for all his life. He'd prepared for what was supposed to happen but this had never crossed his mind. How would he learn to love someone who hadn't dared brave the dragon for him? Would the curse still be lifted, he wonders, if he marries the Lord and not his savior?

"...No," he decides and settles down on a rock. He can't take that chance. "Let the Lord come to save me. Until then I will be waiting here."

"I do not have time for this," he hears and his eyes widen when the man grabs him and lifts him onto his shoulder like he is but a towel, nothing of consequence. For a breathless moment, he thinks of how this man could clearly have killed Dabi and hadn't. There is strength in that and Izuku admires it even as he outwardly protests the actions.

"Let me down," he orders for a plea would no doubt fall on deaf ears. But he is a Prince and he knows they are supposed to be obeyed. None yet know of his curse, he should still be viewed as the perfect Prince.

But as he'd expected the man does not listen.

 

Banter appears to be plentiful between the two, he wonders how long they have been friends. Though there are jokes he does not understand, they must be what Dabi once told him are inside jokes. Friend jokes. Izuku feels jealousy rise and shoves it down. He is a Prince, he can't afford to let the darkness swallow him. 

Izuku will be good and kind and he will love every being of the land as he should. For all this time that he never could, maybe tomorrow he will wake up and be the one they deserve. 

If only he can hide what he is today, the sun preparing to set endangering his dream.

"It's getting darker," Izuku verbally prods at them, testing them. "Shouldn't we stop? It's dangerous at night, isn't it?"

There's a sigh and he's finally set down on his feet which, well, is both a blessing to have control but also disappointing. He'd enjoyed the view.

"And where would the Prince like to stop for the night?" the one that had been called Tomura asks, a hint of scorn in his voice. Izuku figures it must be to hide his own fear and forcefully ignores it. 

"Here is fine. I'll take that cave, the two of you can stay at the opening," that should be far enough, right? It looks like a mountain, the cave should be deep. And if nothing else it will be dark and they won't see him anyway. It's safe enough, at least for the one night. 

Izuku really hopes they reach the Lord of Duloc before sunset tomorrow.

"As the Prince demands," his savior says, then eyes the trees critically. "We'll need to start a fire."

"Pity we didn't take the dragon instead," Tomura jokes, throwing a wild grin at Izuku. It's not like he disagrees, though. It'd be nice to have Dabi along, at least he knows the curse and does not fear Izuku for it. It would be good to have someone to hide behind, to ensure none others ever learn of it.

If it wasn't Dabi's duty to keep him in the tower. 

Izuku wishes to be free of his curse more than he wishes none know of it. If the choice is between letting someone learn and being freed or keeping it hidden and staying cursed, he knows what he will choose.

"Well, good night," he strides into the cave and looks for a nook where they won't find him if they try to look.

They don't and Izuku curls up and reminds himself that to not have Dabi there is a good thing, it is a necessary change. Still, he can't help but feel lonely, the lack of his dragon getting to him. Izuku does foolish things when he is alone, Dabi has said. He endangers himself when he shouldn't. 

Izuku crawls closer to the opening and listens carefully. 

 

Staring up at the stars, Tomura points at three close by each other, "and those? A bird? Could be a bird. Maybe it fled from the dragon too."

"Too," he is parroted. 

"You didn't kill him. We were chased. That means we fled, but I guess since it hasn't found us yet we're probably safe," not that the clothing shows it. He's pretty sure he'll have to replace at least half of it. The dragon had been way too insistent on getting it off of him, he feels safe to think now that it's no longer an issue. 

"And see, those stars next to it look like a dragon to me."

"I do not flee."

"Sure. And I'm not on this quest for your sake."

"You are doing this to keep yourself safe, there is no need to lie. I knew this from the very beginning."

"I could walk away right now and I'd still be safe from the Lord. He wouldn't bother sending anyone after me this far, I'd bet he'd even forget I exist if you bring him the Prince and leave," Tomura doesn't think he ever knew he existed anyway. Only those Knights did and they're not allowed to leave without a quest from their Lord. They wouldn't want to hunt him when it means indirectly betraying Lord Enji. 

That's what one would call a fool's errand. 

"And why haven't you."

"Well, it's not too bad following you around. You banter. It's a very rare trait that I like to have in my friends," if he's already going for broke he might as well settle down, too.

"We are not friends. I have no friends," nor does he seem willing to admit to wanting any, but it's kind of sad. Reminds Tomura of times past. 

"You could. It's not so bad, that either. Haven't you been having fun? I heard you laugh earlier," only barely, but it had been there. Tomura has very good hearing, he knows what a laugh sounds like and he won't be convinced otherwise. 

"I do not need friends. Nor does people care to be friends with me. Have you not noticed, I am dangerous."

"So are plenty of creatures but they make friends with each other just fine, don't they. You look terrifying, I won't deny it, but that's a feature, not a bug."

"What."

"I'm your friend now, congratulations."

 

He doesn't quite understand everything he'd overheard but Izuku knows what it is like to be different. When morning comes and his curse no longer shows, he can't help but spend a moment just looking at Sensei and Tomura, watching them sleep. There appears to be no fear for their surroundings but then, from what he now knows, there seems to be no need.

Izuku wonders why Sensei accepted the Lord's request to save him. Would he never have met him if he hadn't? Would all have given him up and would he have grown old, cursed as he is?

Imagining it makes a shiver run down his spine and he tears his concentration away, determined to explore just a little before they need to leave. Maybe he can convince them to slow the pace so that they arrive at Duloc on a morning. Or never.

Would his curse still be broken if Sensei had kissed him when saving him?

Izuku is so deep in thought that he only notices the bird when he's already punched it into a tree. Guiltily taking it in his hands, he apologizes to the already gone little thing, the guilt doubling at the sight of a nest with eggs. Those won't survive without the parent, he knows. 

It's only natural that something good comes out of his mistake, however, so he returns to camp and hopes that this will bring his savior to the understanding that Izuku is worth keeping around. 

Maybe he won't have to marry some unknown Lord that hadn't bothered to come for him. 

 

Tomura wakes to a scent he knows but has forgotten what is. It's with delight that he spots the Prince making three eggs, his stomach rumbling as he nudges Sensei before wandering over, "-are those eggs?"

"Yes," the Prince nods. "I feel that we got off to a bit of a bad start, this is my thank you for rescuing me from the tower."

"Right, thanks," he says for the both of them, ignoring the staring between the other two. This is real food and he's hungry from all that fleeing for his life he's been doing lately.

"You're welcome. Eat up, we've got a big day ahead of us," and the Prince walks off, though he doesn't know why. Bathroom break? They'll need to leave soon, so that seems like a sound idea Tomura can get behind.

Clearly his judgement of the Prince needs to be a tiny bit adjusted to the left. A really tiny bit. Just the one thought, since he's not so bad as Tomura kind of had expected. Higher society hasn't done much for him and his expectations for the Prince hadn't been very high even after they'd met. He seemed not entirely all there with the mumbling and rambling.

 

"You're not quite what I expected," Sensei admits to them and Izuku only has time to brighten before he feels something wrap itself around his waist and then there is, for a worrying moment, only air beneath his feet. Until he stands on a branch next to a blond man with a, well, to be honest, the only word he can come up with for it is sparkly, smile. 

"La liberte! Hello," he is greeted before his attention returns to the call of a "Prince Izuku," from Tomura and he sees Sensei's face twist. It fascinates Izuku, it is a pity the man holding him decides such a thing should not be for he lifts his hand, kissing it, prompting Izuku to pull it back and frown at him. 

"What do you think you're doing," he demands, moving to get back and hopefully out of the tree. 

"Be still, mon chéri, for I am your savior!" and there are those sparkles again, where do they even come from? "And I am rescuing you from this... creature."

"If you'd like your very own Prince, do go find your very own tower with its very own dragon," Sensei speaks up and Izuku feels hope rise before he can quell it. His very own, he said. 

"Please, monster, can you not see that I am a little busy here?"

"Look, mister," Izuku starts, getting rather fed up. "I don't know who you think you are-"

It's as far as he gets before the man and a group that appears out of nowhere decides this is the best time to break out into song, "-of course, allow me to introduce myself. Oh, Merry Men!"

The 'Merry Men' create a rhythm Izuku has never heard before - not a difficult matter, given that he's only heard himself and Dabi and some of the louder Knights attempting to save him - and the man goes, "I steal from the rich and give to the needy!"

Izuku almost, very much only almost, thinks he might like this man after all when the rest of the group chimes in, "he takes a wee percentage!" and he makes it worse on his own by following up with, "But I'm not greedy. I rescue pretty damsels, my, I'm good!"

It's very much self-bragging but at least he gets a name from the song. Yuuga goes down in the middle of what Izuku thinks to be a particularly bad line, "-how annoying."

This time, when he looks at Sensei, his shoulders straighten in pride at the way Sensei is facing him. 

Avoiding the arrow shot his way is child's play after that, and Izuku takes great pride in beating up the 'Merry Men' before straightening his clothes, "shall we?"

Izuku walks away with cheerful strides as the other two follow.

"What was that," Tomura asks him, and Izuku grins a little, "ah, well, when you live alone there are some things you really need to learn."

"You fought well," Sensei adds quietly and Izukus grin eases into a kinder smile as they keep walking. 

 

"There it is, Prince Izuku," Sensei tells him as they arrive at what he's told is a windmill and look down the hill it's on top of. It's... Well, it's something, though Izuku can't imagine living there. "Your future awaits you."

"That's Duloc?" he asks, already knowing the answer but hoping for a negative all the same.

"Yes, we'd best get down there."

"Oh, right, but-" for a hot second, Izuku panics as he realizes it's already midday and he doesn't want to leave their company just yet. "You know, Tomura doesn't look all that good. I'm worried."

"What are you-" Tomura starts and Izuku deliberately kicks his shin, bringing forth an, "ow!"

"See? He's hurt," pointing at him would be rude so Izuku merely gestures vaguely to encompass all of Tomura. "I couldn't possibly leave like this and would you want to force him through Duloc like this?"

"I see."

"I'm fine," Tomura grumbles at them, obviously annoyed. 

"That's what they all say," Izuku grimly informs him. Or at least he hopes he sounds grim, "-and then the next thing you know, you're on your back. Dead."

"I will find food," Sensei nods.

"I'll make us tea," Izuku nods back. "And start a fire."

  

"What are you," would it be too optimistic to call Tomura a friend, now? He's not running away screaming after all, and he's still talking to Izuku as if he's a person and not a creature unworthy of even the simplest of manners. It reminds Izuku a little of Dabi which only serves to sadden him further.

"This is my curse," he speaks softly as if there are people listening in just waiting to learn of his weakness. As if the world will now know why he had been hidden away and held hostage by Dabi.

"Your... Curse?"

"I've been this way as long as I can remember," Izuku admits and smiles sadly when Tomura scoffs.

"I don't remember seeing you like this earlier."

"It begins at sunset and ends at sunrise. 'By night one way, by day another. This shall be the norm... until you find true love's first kiss... and then take true love's form.'" reciting the curse he has learnt by memory, he sits on the ground, finding it safer to look down. "Didn't you think it odd that I hid away every night?"

"How?" Tomura demands, clearly baffled by this turn of events.

"A spell cast by a witch when I was a child. This is why I was placed in the tower to await true love. Do you understand? I have to marry Lord Enji before sunset, before he can see me like this. The kiss will break the curse and then no one else will ever need to know," he's been planning this since he learned how to fix it, this is what he's been preparing for.

"It's... Really not that bad. Didn't you see how Sensei looks? Check the comparison," it's obvious that Tomura isn't used to this comforting thing but Izuku is grateful that he tries even if it means he'll have to explain every little bit.

"I'm a Prince. I'm supposed to be better."

"...You could just not marry Lord Enji."

Baffled, Izuku looks at him, "but then how will I end the curse? I need true love's kiss."

"Sensei wouldn't care how you look."

"Sensei? I can't just marry whomever I'd like, I mean look at me. Who could ever marry a beast like me? Prince and monster doesn't go together, Tomura. I can't stay here with Sensei. The curse needs to be broken," for a moment he imagines it, sitting at a table with Sensei and having dinner, talking about things they'll do the next day. The sun setting and Sensei still willing to hold him.

It'd be a beautiful life, but Izuku knows better than to think he's worthy as he is now.

"At least tell Sensei the truth," Tomura prods, clearly determined to do something about this.

"No, I can't. And neither will you, please Tomura. No one must ever know," he's not above begging though he knows he should be. Maybe when he's a proper Prince he'll act more like one. But right now he'll do whatever necessary to get there.

"...Fine, but you really should tell him."

 

"Prince Izuku," he hears and looks at the man speaking, glancing at the only two he knows here to check that this is someone they're not supposed to fight.

"As agreed," Sensei returns in the blandest tone Izuku has heard from him.

"Here," the man dressed unlike the Knights sneers at Sensei, throwing a roll of parchment at him. "Your deed to your territory, the trespassers will be gone by the time you return."

"Will be?"

"I felt no need to waste my time without the assurance of your delivery," and the dismissal of Sensei is clear when what must be the Lord he'd heard of turns to him, a look on his face that Izuku has never seen before. It makes him wary.

"Prince Izuku, you certainly are what I have been promised. I am Lord Enji of Duloc."

Izuku waits for his true savior to say something, anything, that indicates wanting Izuku to stay. To not leave with Lord Enji, to not marry the man who hadn't come for him but sent others in his stead.

Sensei doesn't protest and so Izuku steels himself, back straight as he takes Lord Enji's stretched out hand, "-yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, my Lord. I would like to speak with these two and then I'll be ready to go."

"Don't bother, neither of them will have anything useful to say. Your time will be better spent in Duloc, Prince Izuku."

"I... I merely thought it polite to say my goodbyes, is all," it wouldn't do to annoy the man that will break his curse so Izuku pulls in and hides the darker emotions, smiling slightly at the Lord.

"No need, inferior beings will not understand such things as politeness," and Izuku, frustrated at the lack of wanting him to stay, nods the once.

"Of course. I believe we have a marriage to prepare for, that is more important."

"We shall wed first thing in the morning," Lord Enji promises, looking more satisfied than Dabi after having chased Knights off. Or just outright killed them, but he's never done that in front of Izuku so he can't be sure.

"In the morning? Why wait, let us get married today," the sooner the curse is gone the better, he doesn't say.

"You're right, the sooner the better, we have much to do," Izuku is told and, as they leave in a hurry, he looks over at Sensei, but nothing is said.

   
  
"Why are you letting him get away?" Tomura challenges, waiting for Sensei to return to his senses. "The Prince shouldn't be marrying that Lord, there is something you need to know-"

"You will leave now," Sensei tells him and he's not even looking at Tomura. It's confusing because he thought he'd gotten through to him and that somehow something had changed.

"Leave? Where would I go?"

"Anywhere but here. Follow the Prince if you'd like."

"Why?"

Sensei looks at him and for a minute Tomura thinks he might've changed his mind and isn't refusing him.

"You are not coming with me. I live alone and I have no friends."

"I thought..." Tomura starts but it's no use, Sensei is already walking away, leaving him on his own.

 

Tomura pauses, staring blandly at the one on the other side of the river. Dabi makes sad eyes back at him.

"What."

It's supposed to sound like a question but the sad eyes took him off guard and here he stands, bewildered when Dabi grins like he's won something utterly precious and isn't about to let go and well. Dragons need a hoard, don't they? Considering that, Tomura tenses, wondering if running now will save him from being locked up in a tall tower and guarded by the dragon like he's some unknown Prince of an unknown land in need of rescuing.

He's not. He's... Pretty sure.

"What do you want?" Dabi is too fast for him, he realizes before the flight instinct can take control. Might as well try to talk him out of what awful idea he's probably cooking up in that head of his. But what does Tomura put in there instead? His own awful idea?

Well, that does give him an idea. But it's not awful, not really. It's going to give him back that sense of companionship he'd just lost and it'll give Dabi back his job, won't it? Just with different parameters such as the exclusion of a tall tower and a big, broken castle to hide in and no lava. Unless there's lava.

"How about a job?"

 

"What are you doing."

"Claiming my part of the reward," Tomura keeps dragging the large crayon over the ground, drawing the line all the way to the little river. He'd draw it through but he doesn't want to get wet, so instead, he points to the other end of it. "Line goes through the river, so keep your side of the water out of mine."

"Excuse me."

There's a tone Tomura hadn't thought Sensei capable of. And words he figured he wouldn't hear from him pretty much ever.

"My part of the reward. I did half the work saving the Prince, I get half the reward. Don't tell me you've forgotten already?"

"Choose something else. You do not work for me, Tomura."

"You're right, I don't work for you. I worked with you and I'm still willing to do that even if you've blinded yourself to what is yours. That Lord and you are both fooling yourselves if you think Izuku would happily marry someone like that. You, however? You he would marry with a smile," and Tomura thinks he can smile, too, watching their backs.

"Why would I marry the Prince," Sensei sounds almost baffled, there's a vagueness in his tone that betrays him though.

"Because you're in love with him. If you think I couldn't see that the entire time, you're not as smart as I thought you were."

"And why would the Prince wish to marry me," Tomura smiles at that. Here is what he has been waiting for, a chance to remind Sensei that Izuku had been smiling at him for days during their traveling. He'd prolonged the trip on purpose and Sensei had let him.

"You're a lot more similar than you think. But if you can't believe me then why not just ask him?"

"It is too late for that, they'll be long married before we get to Duloc."

"Not if we get a little help," and that's Dabi's cue to step out from between the trees, grinning wildly at them.

"So, ready to go stop a wedding?"

Sensei steps out of the building, closing the door behind him, and that is all the answer they need.

 

"Thank you," mumbling to the dressmaker, Izuku twirls as requested and wishes he could feel happier about the dress than he is. It's beautiful, don't get him wrong, and it fits spectacularly. He'll look incredible.

If he could marry the one he wants, he might have looked even prettier. As it is he looks as melancholic as he feels, which is a problem. As a Prince, he should look happy to be married. At least he's got a veil, maybe he can fool everyone with a fake smile when they are supposed to kiss.

His curse will lift, surely that is happiness enough?

Glancing unhappily at the wedding cake, Izuku truly hopes so, because everywhere he turns there are reminders of Sensei and he feels a tiny sliver of happiness worm itself up into his heart all until he remembers that they'd parted and he's likely to never see him again.

What would someone like him do visiting someone like Izuku, after all? He'd never even consider it, would he. Not with the cruelty Izuku had shown that he regrets, has regretted since the moment it happened.

He'd just been upset to realize that Sensei doesn't care as much for him as he does for Sensei.

 

"Go ahead and enjoy yourself," Tomura grins at Dabi while Sensei strides on ahead into the church, calling out that he objects. "We'll whistle if we need you."

Dabi grins back and turns towards the charging soldiers and that's the last that Tomura bothers to check for before he hurries after Sensei to see his meddling bear fruit. There's no way it won't, he still vividly remembers the interactions between those two. But for some reason Izuku isn't leaving with Sensei, he's just standing up there with Lord Enji. Strange, that doesn't fit his plan at all.

"Really, it is rude enough to be alive when no one wants you, but to show up to a wedding uninvited?" Lord Enji appears to be talking but Sensei very obviously ignores him. Good, he's obviously spouting nothing but burning garbage. Possibly dangerous but garbage all the same.

"Izuku, I need to speak with you."

"I- why are you here?" well, at least one of them is eager to get to the bottom of this. The sun will set first if not.

"You cannot marry him."

"Why not?"

"He is only marrying you to become King," Sensei is still not getting to the point and Tomura shifts where he stands, glancing out the window as he realizes how close they're cutting it.

"Outrageous, do no listen to it, Izuku."

"He is not your true love."

"What do you know of true love?" and this is where he confesses so why isn't he? Tomura wonders if his cleverness was fake after all or if he just doesn't understand emotions. He hopes it's the latter even if it means having to shove them at each other and demand they kiss already.

"Oh, this is rich," there's a sick glee in the Lord's voice that tempts Tomura into doing something awful, but the situation isn't resolved yet and any incident can be the distraction that reveals the curse and destroys what Izuku had been working for.

He'd promised not to tell because no one should ever know, letting everyone know would make all his efforts wasted. Tomura hates having his efforts wasted.

"Is this true?" Izuku sounds hopeful and Tomura prays Sensei caught it.

"You are too kind, Prince Izuku, wasting your time on it. We're a mere kiss away from happily ever after, do not let it ruin it for you," Lord Enji leans closer, clearly going for it when Izuku steps back, glancing at the stained glass windows.

"By night one way, by day another," Izuku repeats the secret he'd told Tomura the previous night. "I wanted to show you before..."

And then Izuku changes.

 

The sun is setting and Izuku knows that whatever happens next, he will never be welcome among people after this. The audience gasps and there's a single moment where he looks at the only one that matters to him now.

Sensei doesn't look fearful but Izuku thinks that may change when he reaches for his hand and brings it to his face.

"Izuku..." his voice sounds breathless but there is wonder where Izuku had been certain there would be disgust.

The moment is ruined when he is reminded of the world watching, Lord Enji calling for his guards. They are separated and Izuku can't help but keep reaching out, struggling to force the guards to let him go. He is just about to break out his real fighting prowess when a sharp whistle sounds above them all and then a shadow falls over them.

Glass breaks and Dabi is there.

Izuku laughs and cries at the same time as Lord Enji is disposed of and the crowd suddenly applauds.

"Celebrity marriages. They never last, do they," Tomura grins at them.

"Izuku," he turns to Sensei, waiting for him to continue. He's not fearful anymore, he thinks he knows where this is going.

"I do not know anything about love, only how it feels, and that is thanks to you."

Izuku takes his hand and promises himself that this time no one will part them without their permission, "I love you, too," and with what must be the fastest beating of a heart, he pulls him into a kiss.

Magic swirls around him as the kiss ends, Izuku hopes Sensei will still feel wonder at his appearance even as he returns to his own form only... He does not feel changes appear as he is used to, there is nothing familiar to that of a sunrise.

True love's kiss hadn't fixed him, "I don't understand, I am supposed to be handsome again."

"Izuku," Sensei smiles at him. "You are."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to MariieFeathers, Komilt and bad taco (iamanawesometaco) for the idea of a Shrek crossover (more like giving me awful ideas as to who would be who, I can't unsee Gran Torino as Fairy Godmother and I'm kind of okay with that) with them on the One for One server! 
> 
> Also a big thanks to everyone else on the server who encouraged me when I lost words or needed motivation to be productive. And got excited at the tidbits I posted every time I wrote anything for this. Plus tag ideas. I suck at tags. Extra shoutout to eri_quin for helping with the title!
> 
> ROLES
> 
> Shrek: AFO  
> Fiona: Izuku  
> Donkey: Shigaraki  
> Dragon: Dabi  
> Gingerbread man: Eri  
> The Mirror: Sir Nighteye  
> Lord Farqaad: Endeavor  
> Cinderella: Uraraka Ochaco  
> Snow White: Kouda Koji  
> Monsieur/Robin Hood: Aoyama Yuuga
> 
> Didn't appear but gets listed anyway as who we figured they'd be (or who I imagined them as):
> 
> Frog King: All Might  
> Queen: Inko  
> Puss in Boots: Kurogiri  
> Prince Charming: Mirio  
> Fairy Godmother: Nana / Gran Torino  
> Jumbo: Muscular  
> Muffin Man: Overhaul  
> Doris: Gentle / Present Mic  
> Pinocchio: Kaminari


End file.
